Beyond Rivalry
by jankeira896
Summary: Want to be on top? Only one can be named the greatest. For Hatake Kenji and Uzuki Yumiko, the struggle to be the best is real. How will couples, Kakashi and Kurenai and Yamato and Yugao handle their overly competitive children and make them realize that the life of a shinobi is more than just being the greatest? Pairings: KakaKure, YugaYama, possible KenYumi(OCxOC)
1. Wedding Jitters

**Title: Beyond Rivalry  
>Chapter 1: Wedding Jitters<br>Pairing: Kakashi X Kurenai**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N. Okay, first things first. Things I need to clarify about this fanfic:<strong>_

_**This story covers KakaKure and YugaYama's married life and parenthood. **_

_**Hatake Kenji is Kakashi and Kurenai's son, while Uzuki Yumiko is Yamato and Yugao's daughter. **_

_**The story is set after the war. The scenario is more peaceful. Kakashi is the Hokage.**_

_**Jiraiya is alive. JiraTsuna might be possible. ;)**_

_**Neji is also alive.-Just coz I love him 3 haha**_

_**Asuma Sarutobi is dead. :P **_

_**Kurenai and Asuma's daughter, Mirai Sarutobi is already 3 years old in this fic.**_

_**Kakashi and Kurenai are 33 years old already.**_

_**Boruto, Himawari, Sarada, etc.(the kids of Naruto's generation)aren't existing yet. This kinda covers the part after the war and before The Last: Naruto the Movie. **_

_**Kakashi has both sharingan in his eyes.**_

* * *

><p>Every festivity requires a planned preparation. It was around noon and almost everyone was busy, dressing up, putting on their best, colorful kimono, beautifying the venue of the ceremony, adding flowers here and there, putting up drapes with delicate details.<p>

In one room, a beautiful crimson-eyed bride was getting her hair and makeup done by four kunoichi who have been very dear to her heart, one of which was her very own student, Hyuga Hinata who worked with her hair, styling it with her delicate fingers, braiding it, pinning up some strands while Sakura and TenTen put red Yarrow flowers (which Ino recommended, saying that it symbolized everlasting love) in her jet-black hair. Ino on the other hand, gave her light makeup, putting the last touch, a shiny lip gloss to emphasize her already red lips. Ino figured that Kurenai was already beautiful and that she didn't need to put on too much make up on her face. She only needed light make up to emphasize her already beautiful features. After her hair and makeup were already styled beautifully, the four girls helped their sensei into her 'wedding dress' which was actually a red Japanese kimono that had delicate hand-made embroidery of red yarrow flowers. It was long and flowed down the floor beautifully. It hugged her figure perfectly and had a long slit by her right leg, having that sexy touch to it.

As soon as the beautiful bride got into her sandals that matched her kimono, she bit her lips and blushed as she looked at the girls for approval. They all gazed at her in awe and smiled before they squealed excitedly.

"You look so beautiful, Sensei." Hinata complimented with a smile on her face.

"Hell yeah! You look so gorgeous, you'd drive Kakashi sensei crazy." Sakura added, making Kurenai blush a deeper shade of red.

"I definitely agree with Sakura, you look so perfect, he'd faint." Ino remarked as she smirked. Tenten nodded in agreement as she led Kurenai to the full-length mirror that was in the room.

"I think you should see for yourself." Tenten said as she let Kurenai stand in front of the mirror to see her reflection. Kurenai gazed at herself for amoment. Her hair was braided in a waterfall braid and tied up to a neat bun, with yarrow flowers pinned to it like a little bouquet assembled to her hair. Her makeup was done lightly by Ino, light pink blush-on was applied to her cheeks. She had eyeliner on to emphasize her gorgeous eyes. Her eye-shadow was light unlike the purple one's that she used to apply on herself on daily basis. She looked fresh, young and simply beautiful. Her eyes started to get a bit, watery because she was so happy.

"Woah, there. No crying. The eyeliner is water-proof but still, we have to be careful." Ino said in panic as she handed Kurenai a box of tissue. Kurenai held back the tears as she pulled the four girls into a group hug.

"I'm so happy. Thank you so much. I feel really beautiful." She said.

"You were already beautiful, sensei. We just enhanced your beauty for your special day." Hinata replied with a sincere smile.

"He'd be really happy up there, seeing you smiling again, down here. I'm really happy for you, sensei." Ino added with a smile as she reminisced about those days Kurenai spent with her and the rest of team ten, during those times when she was with their late, teacher, Sarutobi Asuma. Kurenai gave Ino a pat on the back. She knew Ino missed him. Asuma was a great guy. It was a shame he died, but Kurenai figured that things happen for a reason. When Asuma died, she didn't know what to do. It hurt her so much, but she had to be strong, because at that time, she was having a baby. It was a real struggle for her, but through all that, she found him.-Kakashi, who seemed to be the one who truly understood the pain she went through and loved not only her, but her daughter Mirai, as well.

Just then, the door opened, revealing a small version of Kurenai. -A young girl, about the age of three, with jet-black hair and crimson eyes almost identical to hers. She was in a pink, smaller version of Kurenai's Kimono dress. It had the same pattern of embroidered Yarrow floweres, but it didn't have a slit since it was especially made for children, her age.

"'Kaasan!" The girl said as she leaped into Kurenai's arms.

"Hello there, young lady. Where have you been?" Kurenai asked giggling.

"I went to see my chichue in the other room." Mirai replied. "You look so beautiful, mommy. Will I have my hair done like yours too?"

Kurenai smiled, before she bent down to give her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"You behave and sit over there while Hinata-neechan and Ino-neechan does your hair and makeup, okay?" Kurenai coaxed and the little girl nodded in obedience as she hopped into a chair as Hinata and Ino started working on her.

Hinata braided her long hair into a neat french braid. After which, she pinned pink little Daisy pins to her hair. Ino did the child's make up as well, making sure it was light since Mirai was only a kid and she wanted to maintain the child-like, innocent look on her face.

After the Kurenai and Mirai were done, Ino went to check on the venue and the flower arrangement. Sakura came to help her as well. Kurenai couldn't help but become grateful to everyone who was exerting effort to make her special day perfect.

* * *

><p>In the room next to the bride's was the groom, who had been doing some <em>'grooming' <em>himself. He combed his spiky, silver hair as his student and best man, Naruto straightened his blue Kimono that had a hand-embroidered dragon on it. After doing so, he added the final touch to the kimono, pinning three yarrow flowers to it. The young shinobi held two thumbs up at him as he winked.

"Looking good, Sensei. She'll go head over heels for you for sure.-ttebayo!" Naruto complimented excitedly as the Sixth hokage paced back and forth inside the room in panic.

"Could you stop that?! It's making you look less cool." Sasuke hissed at his sensei as he sat on the corner, looking bored with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Lighten up, Sasuke. It's a wonderful day today. Could you at least act a little happy for once?!" Naruto complained as he eyed at his melancholic best friend.

"What if she changes her mind or something?" Kakashi asked nervously as he sat on a chair and breathed heavily.

"It says here in a book that marriages tend to be postponed or cancelled because of confusion. It's either the bride runs away or the groom doesn't come." Sai said as he read one of his stupid books out loud. Sasuke could only face palm.

"Seriously, this is the guy you guys tried to replace me with?! Come on?" Sasuke said as he snickered.

Just then things started to go more out of hand when the door opened revealing Maito Gai with Lee and Neji by the door. Neji had a poker face on as he tried to tolerate the other two. Lee sprinkled flowers all over the place as he skipped merrily inside Kakashi's room.

Gai went to hand Kakashi a bouquet of flowers.

"Congratulations, Eternal Rival! Your flames of youth are burning with love!" He said as he handed the flowers to Kakashi who accepted them hesitantly.

"Uhm… Thanks I guess…" Kakashi said nervously.

"A bunch of idiots…" Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"I agree…" Shino said as he sat beside him.

Just then, Shikamaru came with Chouji and Kiba to congratulate him as well.

"Woah there. You've got the groom's place all girl-ed up!" Kiba laughed as he entered.

"Talk to these two over here. It's their entire fault." Neji sighed as he massaged his temples as he sat beside Shino.

Kakashi simply scratched his head sheepishly. His place got a bit chaotic with all the boys who just entered, making it harder for him to think clearly.

"If you want to look real good you've got to take off the mask, Sensei." Kiba remarked as he put an arm around Kakashi's shoulder. "-And relax. She wouldn't run away from the wedding."

Kakashi chuckled as he gave Kurenai's student a pat on the back. For so many years, Kiba along with Hinata and Shino have been looking out for Kurenai. It took a lot of steps for him to gain their trust. The three students of team 8, were very protective over her. It made Kakashi feel glad that finally they have begun to loosen up to him.

"Yo, Sensei! I agree with Kiba. Lose the mask. How's the photographer gonna take good pictures of you?" Naruto persuaded since he found it pretty pathetic that his teacher is planning to wear his stupid mask on the most important day of his life.

Kakashi thought for awhile. He always wears the mask. He had been wearing it ever since he was a child. To him the mask was like a security blanket, one he'd wear to obscure his emotions from enemies during missions. It was hard to let go of it. But on his wedding day, he was no shinobi. He is Kurenai's husband-to-be. There was no need to hide anything from her. It was about time that he'd learn to trust the people around him, especially her whom he'd be sharing his whole life with. He slowly pulled down his navy-blue mask and placed it inside his luggage, taking his student's advice.

It took a while until Yamato came in with a smile on his face as he called for the groom, his best friend and former captain back when both he and Kakashi were in part of the ANBU black ops.

"Everything's all set!" He said. "Entourage is about to start!"

With that said the people in the room were lessened as the others went to the venue and only the ones left in the room were those who were part of the entourage and the groom.

* * *

><p>A nice soft Japanese traditional wedding music played as the participants of the wedding entourage entered one by one. First to enter was the groom's best man, Naruto, followed by Kakashi, who had his knees shaking with every step he took. It was unusual for him to feel nervous considering how composed he is during battles. It was truly mysterious how love can change anyone, including him.<p>

His heart beat fast with every step he took. It was a good thing that his shaky hands were being obscured by the long sleeves of his kimono, otherwise it would be so uncool to look at in the wedding video also, there were a lot of important people in the venue watching. His predecessor, Tsunade Senju was already in front of the aisle as the officiant of the wedding. The hokage were usually the ones assigned to officiate weddings in Konoha. In Kakashi's case, since he is the current hokage, the precedent is the one in charge of the rites.

He kept a nervous smile on his face as soon as he reached the right edge of the aisle where he stood, watching the bride's maids and grooms men in pairs as they walked, waiting for his lovely bride to come. He tried to keep his breathing steady with every pair that came in, Yamato with Yugao, Iruka with Anko, Gai with Shizune, Sasuke with Sakura, Sai with Ino, Neji with Tenten, Shikamaru with Temari, Chouji with Karui, as he counted down to the moment he has been waiting for. Kakashi noticed that on that day, love truly was in the air. It made him happy that just like him, the others have found their only one.

As soon as Hinata, the maid of honor, came entering, Kakashi turned to look at Naruto with a 'knowing' look on his face. He chuckled to himself as soon as he noticed how giddy his student was at the sight of the Hyuuga princess. When Hinata got to her place, Kakashi felt excited and nervous at the same time. It was the moment he had been waiting for and he just couldn't stand still as he painstakingly waited for his bride to arrive.

Kurenai kept a sweet, bright smile on her face as she entered with Mirai escorting her as she walked down the aisle. Traditionally, it is the father of the bride that does the ushering, but since Kurenai had lost her father in the war long ago and that the one whom Kakashi had to get approval from was actually Mirai, they decided that it would be alright that she'd do the ushering instead. Mirai loved the idea and immediately agreed to it. She held her mother's shaky hand and gave her a smile as she looked up at her. Together they slowly and gracefully walked down the aisle. Kurenai felt her heart beat against her chest as she saw her husband-to-be waiting for her with a smile on his face that she could clearly see since he didn't wear the mask at that moment. She let out a soft sigh as she and her daughter finally made it at the end of the aisle, in front of the altar, relieved that she had managed to walk without tripping on her shaky legs. Mirai smiled as she placed her mother's hand on Kakashi's. She beamed brightly at him, giving him her approval.

"She's all yours." She said giggling. Kakashi smiled at her as he bent down to her height and reached for her small, soft hand, planting a soft, gentle kiss on it.

"Thank you, princess…" He told her. The guest couldn't help but sigh and react at the cute gesture. Mirai couldn't help but blush, feeling shy about the attention given to her. Kurenai gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek, before letting her walk gracefully to her seat.

Mirai watched excitedly as Kakashi took Kurenai's hand in his and helped her get up the platform since it was a bit difficult for her with her kimono dress so long. The two took their seat in front of the altar as the rites were done.

As soon as it was time for their vows to be said, Kakashi and Kurenai faced each other. He looked into her eyes and held her hand. He took a deep breath before he started,

"For the years that I've spent my life as a shinobi of the leaf, I have experienced so much pain as everyone I loved were taken away from me. My heart grew cold as I watched them die and failed to protect them.-Chichue, Obito, Rin, and Sensei… I have been sad for so long that I never thought I'd be happy again. I was afraid of losing more people I loved, so I pushed everyone away, including you who cared about me. You were one of the people who pursued to have me become a jonin sensei and let go of the cold, dark life of an ANBU. Despite how cold and heartless others saw me, you became one of the few who saw the kindness inside me. You loved me, flaws and all. You made me see how bright this world can be though often it may seem so pitch-black. I have done so many mistakes and I have a lot of regrets. I have failed to protect a lot of people I loved, but this time I won't. I'll get it right this time… I'll protect you and Mirai with my life… I am not perfect. There may be times that you wouldn't be able to stand me. There will be tough times, but I promise I will love you for the rest of my life and do whatever it takes to make you happy. "

Kurenai saw the sincerity in Kakashi's eyes as he spoke his vows. She looked into his onyx orbs, lost in it as she listened to his words of love. ( A.N. I find this really cheesy. Hahaha Sorry for that…)

"That's just really lovely…" Sakura sighed dreamily as she thought of her own wedding day with Sasuke.

"I know right…"Ino agreed sighing as well as her thoughts drifted to her boyfriend, Sai.

Hinata on the other hand, kept silent on her seat and blushed as she imagined her own wedding day with Naruto.

"I freaking need a drink. Ugh…" The lovely Fifth Mizukage, Terumi Mei muttered in her seat as she rolled her eyes in bitterness, feeling really envious over the sight before her. She couldn't help but feel bad that she was almost forty years old and still no one dared to court her. She feared of growing old single and felt a bit pressured seeing her fellow Kage get married.

As soon as Kakashi finished saying his vows, Kurenai had her turn. She took a few moments to stare at his face before she let her feelings out as she spoke.

"You came into my life, unexpected. Back then, I had everything about my life planned out and every plan I made had Asuma in it. When he died, I was lost. I didn't know which path to take. The world seemed so dark to me. I was afraid for Mirai and myself. I didn't know what to do, but you came. In darkness, I found you. You became my light, Kakashi. Through all those times I felt so lonely, you stood by my side and understood me. You took care of Mirai and me. You loved not only me, but Mirai as well. You have so much kindness in your heart than what you thought you had and I want to be by your side to keep reminding you of that. I want you to be the one I'd first see when I wake up in the morning and the last, before I go to bed. You may have not been my first love, but I promise you'd be my last."

'_You may have not been my first love, but I promise you'd be my last.' _Her words replayed like music in his ears.

As soon as the two have finished saying their vows, Tsunade proceeded with the rites.

"Do you Hatake Kakashi, take Yuhi Kurenai to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?" Tsunade asked as she turned to the groom who answered with an immediate and sure, "I do." She then turned to the bride to ask,

"Do you Yuhi Kurenai, take Hatake Kakashi to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" which Kurenai answered with a confident I do, since she was very much sure that he was the person she would like to spend the rest of her life with. Upon having heard their response, Tsunade had them signed a few papers and finally proclaimed them husband and wife.

The couple blushed a deep shade of crimson as soon as they heard the words, "You may now kiss the bride." Kakashi went even more nervous at the thought of kissing Kurenai in front of so many people. It wasn't that he was ashamed of kissing her. Kurenai knew Kakashi loved her so much and that he just wasn't the showy type and she understood very well. He preferred to keep their skinships private.

Despite the finding the situation quite nerve-racking, Kakashi gathered all his courage. He painstakingly and slowly leaned forward to brush his lips gently against hers in a chaste, passionate kiss, finally sealing themselves in a lifetime commitment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N. Hi guys! New story here and I hope you like it. Since this is post-war fanfic, expect the scenario to be more peaceful. Haha.<strong>_

_**I hope you liked the wedding. I hope it isn't rushed or corny, especially the vows part. I find it kinda cheesy and disturbing. XD hahaha I actually had a hard time writing the vows of the couple since I'm single and forever alone… Hahaha LOL**_

_**Anyway, there are lots of mushy, fluffy stuff to come.**_

_**Slight Spoiler (Since Christmas is coming soon and I wanted to be generous haha): Chapter two will cover the reception. ;) There might be a Yamato X Yugao moment there as well.**_

_**You guys might be wondering about the title. You'll find out as the story progresses. :D **_

_**With love,**_

_**~Kei-chan**_


	2. Reception, Cruise and a Bride's Blues

**Title: Beyond Rivalry  
>Chapter 2: Reception, Cruise and a Bride's Blues<br>Pairing: KakaKure and YugaYama**

* * *

><p>After the wedding ceremony, a reception was held in an elegant function room in Kasai, a five-star hotel located near the shore border of the Land of Fire. Dinner was served to the guests as the celebration and program proceeded. After dinner, a toast for the newly wedded couple was done, wherein the people who were very close to them got to say their messages.<p>

Among Kakashi's students, the first to deliver her speech was Sakura, the only girl in his team. She seemed to be really confident and prepared as she stood in front of where the bride and groom were seated. She had a glass of sparkling wine in her right hand while she held a microphone on her left.

"First of all, I would like to say, congratulations to you, Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei." Sakura started as she turned to Kakashi and Kurenai before she continued."Good evening, everyone! As you all know, I'm one of the groom's students. I've known Kakashi-sensei for a lot of years and I never expected him to be where he is today."

With her sudden confession, the guests went laughing. Kakashi blushed as he sat beside Kurenai who giggled.

"Really? How so?" Kakashi asked curiously as he let out a nervous chuckle.

"Well, among all of your students, I was the most eager one to get you a girlfriend. Remember all those times I bugged you about your love life and tried to set you up with some girls but you just didn't seem so interested so I almost gave up. You seemed to care more about your books than women so…" Sakura explained and the guests went laughing again, making Kakashi feel a bit embarrassed.

"It was good literature!" Kakashi defended and Kurenai glared at him.

"That's hella right!" Jiraiya who was already drunk, said out loud earning quite an amount of attention as he stood up and gave the groom two-thumbs up. His date for the night, the Senju princess and the groom's predecessor, Tsunade eventually hit him in the gut quite violently causing him to yelp and sit down.

"Should I consider getting a divorce right now, Mr. Hatake?" Kurenai threatened jokingly, making Kakashi laugh as he held her hand protectively.

"Anyway, you just didn't seem like the type to care much. Other than that you were much too focused in work so there came a point that I thought you'd end up growing old single." Sakura added. She was about to continue on with her speech when the fifth Mizukage stood up with an unpleasant expression on her face. Her cheeks were already red due to the alcohol intake.

"You have a problem with single, old people huh?!" She asked, before hiccupping, her tone slightly rising.

"Now, now, Lady Mei, I'm sure Sakura didn't mean anything…" Kakashi said as he stood up from his seat, trying to calm his fellow Kage down.

"Lady Mei, let's not cause a commotion, shall we?" Ao said as he pulled the enraged Mizukage down to sit. The drunken, Mizukage sat, sulking with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Well, umm… Of all your students, I was always the excited one when there are certain things happening that involved your love life. I was pretty young and quite naïve too.- Well, you know how teenage girls are about love and such. Haha. I'm really happy that you finally found someone who will make you happy. You deserve it. You took care of us.-Naruto, Sasuke, Sai and me. I know it was hard to take care of us, especially back when we were younger, but you did. I'm happy that you'll finally have someone to take care of you. I know, Kurenai –sensei will be an excellent wife to you and I wish you both all the best in life. I hope that you, Kakashi-sensei, will be a good husband to Kurenai-sensei and a good father to Mirai-chan and all the kids you guys are going to have. And one last thing, before I end this message, I'm kinda hoping that you'll stop reading those books… hahaha…." Sakura ended, making the guests laugh, upon how she had exposed Kakashi's weird antics.

"The books are quite hard to give up, but I'll try…" Kakashi promised as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Stop reading my books? Oi, Tsunade, you better talk to your apprentice. I don't like how she's insulting my 'Icha-Icha Series.'" Jiraiya complained, causing Tsunade to react violently once more as she hit his stomach using her elbow.

As soon as Sakura finished her speech, she handed the microphone to her boyfriend and fellow teammate, Sasuke who refused at first, but was persuaded my Naruto, anyway.

Sasuke stood awkwardly in front of the guests. Unlike Sakura, he had no idea what to do. Sasuke had always been the silent type, after all. He looked at Kakashi for a moment. Hesitation could be early seen in his expression. Kakashi and Kurena gave him an encouraging smile, signaling him to go on with what he wanted to say. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Umm… Hi. If you all could remember I was one of Kakashi's… Uh… Kakashi-sensei's students." He began. Kakashi noted Sasuke's use of past tense. He also noticed how uncomfortable he was when he addressed him. "Of all his students, I'm probably the one he's the most disappointed at. If we were his children, I'd definitely be the prodigal son."

The Uchiha boy let out a remorseful chuckle before he continued, "I'm not really good at speaking and I definitely hate being mushy, but I guess… I'll try to make this speech thing memorable for you. This is the least I could do to make it up to you… I never got to say thank you to you, sensei. You were the one who helped me sharpen my skills and gift of the Sharingan when no one else was there to guide me. You taught me about how loyalty to comrades mattered, but I never valued that. You believed in me, but I was selfish and let anger take over me. I failed you and for that I'm sorry. When I came back, I never expected you to forgive me, but you did. Like Sakura, I'm happy you found someone for you. I wish you all the best in your career as this village's hokage and in your duty as Kurenai-san's husband and Mirai's stepfather. I guess you know all the rest… So that's all…"

Kakashi felt relieved that Sasuke had begun to express himself easily. Kurenai smiled, happy that her husband's student didn't totally lose his way.

After what had happened in the past, Sasuke found it hard to socialize with the people of the leaf. He knew they'd be judging him after all the troubles he had caused. It was hard for Kakashi to convince him to attend the wedding, but since Naruto ans Sakura were both very persuasive, he came.

Other than the fact that Kakashi wanted all of his students to be present on that special day, he also wanted for Sasuke to restore his bonds with the people. He figured that the festivity would help Sasuke, in a way.

As soon as Sasuke ended, he handed the microphone to Sai who smiled and scratched his head sheepishly.

"I'll keep this short, I guess. Kakashi-sensei was one of the people who believed in me. I wasn't originally a member of his team, but he treated me just like how he treated those who have been his students for a long time. For that, I will forever be grateful to you. For this day, I wish all the happiness for you and your bride. I've read in a book that as time passes a married couple gets tired of each other eventually and loses interest in each other. They say these are the things that usually cause separation and the like. I certainly hope it doesn't happen to you, well I guess I wouldn't since you seem to fall deeper for Kurenai-san as time passes. Oh and I remember Ino-chan telling me that true love is something that reigns forever. Something like, it is true love when you don't get tired of the person you're with and instead love him or her even more when you spend more time together… I don't remember the exact words but it's something like that… Ehehe… I don't really know much about this romantic stuff… I'm sure Ino-chan knows better, right? Hahaha… That's all…" Sai said. Ino couldn't help but laugh at her boyfriend, everyone else did since so far, his speech was less serious compared to Sasuke's . Sai had been having a hard time figuring out things he needed to know about emotions. It was a common problem for those who have been in the Root Division for so long. Sai who had been under Danzo, who run the ANBU of the Root Division had to repress his emotions ever since he was a kid which caused him to have difficulties when it comes to his feelings. These difficulties caused him to resort to instructional books.

"He never stopped reading those instructional books…" Kakashi remarked, laughing.

"Well, you're one of those to blame since you did gave him a couple of those…" Kurenai reminded.

Among Kakashi's students the last to say his message was Naruto, who was giddy and excited about everything. Naruto, of course had always been supportive of his sensei.

"Yo, Sensei."Naruto greeted informally as he winked at him, raising a glass of sparkling wine at him. "I just want to say, I've been with a lot of mentors. I've been with Ero-sennin, Yamato-taicho, Octopops and all… But you… You will always have a special place in my heart. Hahaha It's a pretty mushy, cliché thing to say, but it is true.-ttebayo. You weren't just a mentor to me. You became my parent in the absence of my mom and dad. You're the one who taught me about how in the shinobi world, those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends are even worse. I believe that believing in your words were one of the reasons why I am driven to strive hard to be a strong shinobi and for that, I will forever be grateful to you. I'm sure your dad and your old team would've been watching you from up there. If mom and dad would've been here, they'd be really happy for you, just like how I am happy for you, sensei. I'm sure my dad, your sensei, would be really happy to see how his student, my sensei has become. I'm really happy for you and Kurenai-sensei. I hope you take care of the family that you're going to have and I hope you guys will have a child soon cause he or she will be my student one day and I promise to teach him or her well.-ttebayo! Hahaha…"

Of all of Kakashi's students, Naruto was the most natural and carefree. Naruto just says everything that comes first to his mind and often comes out sincere, though at times it may cost trouble.

Kakashi and Kurenai's cheeks turned a deep shade of red at the thought of having kids, considering that they haven't even gone _that _far in their two years of relationship.

After Naruto's turn, the grace under pressure, Hinata came to give her wishes for the newly wed. Naruto gave his lovely girlfriend an encouraging smile before she went to give her message. The young kunoichi gave a sincere smile to Naruto and then to her sensei. Kurenai was glad that Hinata had begun to have confidence. The confident young woman she saw before her was far more different from the shy and stuttering girl that she once new. She was glad that her student had changed for the better, that she didn't change entirely and that she remained as the kind-hearted, down-to-earth girl that she has always been.

"Kurenai-sensei is one of the people who believed in what I can do. She isn't just a teacher; she is also a friend.-Someone who knew my secrets and someone whom I could talk to about girl stuff. She and I always share stories with each other, stories we can't tell Kiba and Shino. She told me stories about Kakashi-sensei, stuff their date and all. In return, I'd tell her stuff about Naruto and me. We'd talk for hours. With all the stories that she shared to me, I found it very clear that you, Kakashi-sensei truly make her happy. I'm glad that she found you and I hope for all the best things in life for both of you." Hinata said before she made a toast and took a sip from her glass of sparkling wine. She went to give Kurenai and Kakashi a hug.

After Hintata was done, she handed the microphone to Kiba who grinned at the couple before him.

"I have to admit, when I found out Kurenai-sensei was dating Kakashi-sensei, at first, I didn't like the idea. I was pretty over protective of her. I'd probably be more protective of her than her dad was once was. I was afraid for Kurenai-sensei and Mirai to get hurt. I saw how depressed she was when she lost Asuma-sensei and as her student, I wanted to protect her the way she had always been protecting us. I'd like to say sorry to you, Kakashi sensei for giving you a hard time. I hope we're cool, now."

Kiba turned to Kakashi who gave him two-thumbs up and a smile in response. Kurenai smiled at the gesture and let Kiba continue.

"I'm trusting that you'd take care of her and Mirai. I hope you won't let me down and I wish you all the happiness in life." Kiba ended before he gave Shino the microphone and went back to his seat.

Of all Kurenai's students, Kiba had always been the most, aggressive, short-tempered one. It was hard for her to convince him that everything between her and Kakashi will turn out fine, but in the end he was only looking out for her and she appreciated how he cared about her like family.

"You didn't have to make me give a message, but I'm glad you guys remembered me." Shino started. Kurenai rolled her eyes and sighed,"Here he goes again…"

"But anyway, I'll not take most of your time and get straight to the point. I wish you all the happiness in your marriage and I hope you'll be strong enough to go through all your endeavors. Take care of each other and be happy. I guess, that's all I could wish for the two of you…"

"Thank you, Shino… That was short and sweet…" Kurenai said in an appreciative manner as she smiled at her awkward yet smart student. Kurenai knew how Shino had always been a man of few words. She appreciated how despite how short his message seemed, it ended up meaningful. Also, she knew very well, that Shino may have a sensitive side at times and that he needed some special attention.

After their students gave their messages, Mirai came to give hers.

She stood gracefully as she took the microphone from Shino who gave her a pat on the head. She smiled at her mom and now, step father.

"Kaasan is always taking care of me. Now that Kaasan's married to Chichue, someone will be taking care of my Kaasan. Kaasan told me that Touchan died before I was born but that doesn't mean he isn't here anymore. She told me that Touchan will always be watching me from heaven. I am very lucky to have two fathers who will love me.-One in heaven and one here on Earth. I love you, Kaasan and Chichue."

The simple message brought a lot of smiles to everyone in the event. Mirai's innocence was one of the reasons why she seemed really charming to everyone especially to Kakashi. She was always smiling, despite how hard it was for her and Kurenai, despite being picked on for not having a father. Kakashi found it very easy to love her. After all, it doesn't take much effort to love a sweet angel.

The little girl approached her mother and stepfather to give them a warm hug.

"That was lovely." Kurenai complimented before she gave her lovely daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for that, princess…" Kakashi said with a smile as gave her a pat on the back, before she left to go back to her seat beside Hinata.

As soon as Mirai was seated, Tsunade proceeded to give her message. She smiled as she looked at the couple before her. She was happy for them. For so long she had watched the two grow up. The fifth hokage, after all, wasn't only their former boss, but also someone who had been good friend with their parents. It was hard to picture her as someone who is about two decades older than them for she still looked young and beautiful because of her medical ninjutsu. Sometimes they found it hard to believe that she had the same generation as their parents, but it was the reality.

The Senju princess took a moment to look at the newly-wedded couple. It pained her a bit as she thought how lovely it could have been if their parents were there to witness their special moment, but she was happy for them. She could clearly remember the stories she'd heard about Kakashi from her late sensei, the Sandaime hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. She found it unfortunate how Kakashi grew cold and bitter about his father's death. Tsunade after all, was a close friend of Hatake Sakumo. She also witnessed how Kurenai grieved for her late lover, Sarutobi Asuma, her Hiruzen-sensei's youngest son. She related well with Kurenai, considering she had also lost her lover, Dan Kato, to a battle. Seeing how Kakashi and Kurenai found each other despite how unfortunate life may be, made Tsunade feel some sort of relief and happiness in her heart.

"I'll be speaking on behalf of Jiraiya as well. He's already drunk so…" Tsunade began as she held a CD in her hands. She flinched from where she stood when Jiraiya stood up (barely), swirling from left to right, his face flushed crimson due to the alcohol intake.

"I want to give my message too, Hime… It's my favorite reader's wedding day!" Jiraiya protested childishly. Tsunade rubbed her temples in frustration before she retorted, "You get to give your message when you're sober, you dummy!"

After scolding the legendary Gamma-Sennin, Tsunade then turned back to the couple to continue with what she was saying.

"Well… I wouldn't say much anymore. I'll just leave it to this video. This is kind of our wedding gift. We had help from your students as well. I certainly hope both of you like it." She said before she inserted the CD to laptop that was connected to a projector that played a video on the screen. The screen was black for a while with the words, _'His Story…'_ written in white.

The video continued to play and everyone watched in anticipation. The inside of a certain house was seen in the footage. The house didn't seem to be too big or spacious, but it was very neat. The view seemed very familiar to Kakashi. He recognized it as his residence. Though a few minor changed have been made like, repainting and rearrangement of furniture, there was no doubt it was his residence.

A certain voice was heard from the video.-A voice Kakashi knew so well.

"Chichue…" He said in a soft tone as he recognized his voice very well, despite not hearing it for so many years.

"Is it on? Oh… Okay. It's on. Hahaha." The man taking the video said. Kakashi felt nostalgic as he smiled upon hearing his father's voice.-His voice that he missed so much. A lot of feelings filled his heart as he watched the video play. He had never seen the video ever in his life. The quality isn't as good, but it was enough to warm his heart.

The focus of the video went to woman who had her back facing Sakumo who had been taking the video. Her hair was color brown, straight and very long. She was holding a 'bundle' in her arms.

"We're celebrating a very special moment…" Sakumo said over the video right before he made an attempt to produce a sound of a drum roll. "We're finally parents!"

The woman didn't turn around for the video which made Sakumo call out her attention. "Turn around and give me a lovely smile, Kaede. Come on…"

The woman turned around but covered her face with the bundle, which happened to be a baby that she was holding. The baby had silver hair and onyx eyes.

"Stop covering your face and give me a lovely view…" Sakumo teased, making her giggle a lovely, soft melody that replayed in Kakashi's ears.

"You know I don't like getting photographed." She complained, still refusing to show her face.

"This is a video. So, technically you aren't being photographed." Sakumo protested playfully as he persuaded her to show her face.

Kurenai smirked as she leaned closer to her husband.

"So that's where you get your habits from huh?" Kurenai remarked.

"I guess so…" Kakashi replied, unsure since he never really got to meet his mom. He saw her a few times in photo albums that his dad showed him. He didn't know much about her. He was very young when she died. His dad told him that his mom had been very sickly ever since she was a child, a reason why she wasn't accepted in the Ninja academy. She wanted to be a kunoichi so badly, but her condition prohibited her from reaching her dream and doing things she wanted. Her pregnancy even made worsened her condition. So, a few months after giving birth to Kakashi, she died.

After Sakumo's continuous action of bugging Kaede to smile for the camera, she finally gave in and showed her face. She had a lovely face. She had hazel brown eyes that compliment her hair-color. Her smile was shy yet very bright and a dimple on her left cheek shows every time she does. Many people would say that Kakashi looked exactly like his father because of his silver hair and onyx eyes, but actually he inherited some features from his mother too. He had the same soft features as she does and his smile is very much identical to hers. The combination of his parents' features actually worked well on him.

Kakashi watched intently as his mom giggled in the video with his baby-self in her arms. She seemed like a very nice lady. Despite how unfortunate life was to her, she still manages to smile even brighter than most fortunate people.

"Kakashi… look at your father and give him a smile…" Kaede said with a smile as she looked at her bundle of joy. She voice was soft like music. Her baby didn't seem to comprehend what she said but he looked innocently at the camera.

"You look very beautiful with our kid in your arms…" Sakumo complimented, chuckling, making Kaede blush.

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh upon seeing his father's romantic side.

"You think so?" Kaede asked as she turned her gaze at her baby, trying to avoid her husband's gaze.

"Yeah…" Sakumo replied. His voice sounding really soft as he responded to her, making it seem like he has been mesmerized by his wife's beauty.

"Have you been reading Jiraiya's books again? I'm guessing you found that romantic line from his work." Kaede joked, making Sakumo laugh.

The peaceful atmosphere in the video soon became disrupted when a crash was heard. Immediately, the scene was changed from the living room to the dining area where Jiraiya and Tsunade were found bickering over the decorations that they were supposed to put for the simple celebration.

"You dummy! You're so clumsy I can't trust you with anything!" Tsunade complained, scolding the gamma-sennin.

"It's you who can't be trusted with anything! I told you to hold the ladder. You always let me fall, Hime." Jiraiya retorted, adding a deeper meaning to his words.

"Shut up!" Tsunade screamed as she pushed him.

The view of the video started to become a bit shaky as the angle was changed in such a way that, Sakumo could be seen in the video while he was still taking it.

"This is everyone for now. We're getting ready for the party but these two are having a lovers' quarrel again." Sakumo said over the video. Tsunade who stood behind him gave a deathly glare and answered, "We're not lovers!"

"Where's Orochimaru, by the way? He's always late." Jiraiya asked, changing the topic.

"You know Niisan, always working on his experiments, but he promised he'll be here." Kaede answered as she handed little Kakashi to his dad. The scene in the video stayed with Sakumo playing with his son in the living room, while his friends and wife prepared what it needed in the simple celebration.

It was hard for Kakashi to believe that his parents had once been good friends with Orochimaru. He once heard that his mom was very close to him, since she grew up with him. They were childhood friends, almost siblings.

The video skipped to another important scene in Kakashi's life. Kakashi blushed as soon as the video flashed a toddler version of himself inside the bathtub covered in soaps and suds. He giggled as he played with his squeaky rubber ducky and played in the water, splashing it all over the place. Standing by the tub is his mother, Kaede, still in her pajamas and giving him a bath and at the same time laughing as she is soaked with the water that her child is playing with.

"Our baby's taking a bath and he's having fun…" The same voice was heard in the video. Later on, the camera was settled down to one place, perfectly angled so that the camera can still capture the Hatake family together.

Kakashi couldn't help but smile at the sight before him, the happy family that he once had.

They were all laughing in the video, playing around, spending the little quality time they had together until…

"Oh…no…" Kaeda said as she paused her actions and stared at adorable toddler who seemed to be making some funny faces.

"What?" Sakumo asked cluelessly as he stopped to look at his son.

"He's making the face…" Kaeda replied in panic as she lifted her son from the tub.

"What face?" Sakumo asked, starting to panic as well as he watched his wife.

"He's making the poopy face, Sakumo. He's gonnna poop in the tub!" She replied as she handed her child to her husband, the baby's rear view facing him as she struggled to get the toilet open since the toilet seat was on child lock.

Kakashi blushed furiously as every guest present in the reception burst into laughter at the cute yet embarrassing family video that was projected to the screen. Kurenai couldn't help but giggle as well at the sight of baby Kakashi's naked bottom.

As soon as Kaede was able to lift the toilet seat a certain sound was heard, which sent everyone laughing harder.

PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT!

Sakumo didn't really know what to feel as he held his breath and then burst into laughter after wards. Kaede's giggle blended with his laugh, creating a sweet harmony that warmed Kakashi's heart as he continued watching despite the shame that he felt.

"It's a false alarm, but… Still…" Sakumo remarked between his laughs, realizing that his son had just farted on his face. "That was pretty powerful for such a small creature. Smells like milk…-Spoiled milk."

The silver haired toddler seemed to become conscious of what just happened. He covered his face in shame but giggled afterwards, muttering gibberish words and what seemed like a, "Whoopsie." to the couple.

The clip ended, skipping to some pictures of Kakashi with his parents both present and then to a video of his first walk, with only just him and Sakumo. A certain pain filled his heart as he realized how young he was when he experienced his first loss.

In the video, a toddler Kakashi was seen walking slowly towards his father who encouraged him. Hesitation could be seen with every step he took, until he tripped and fell into his father's arms. A sigh of relief came to the toddler in the video as he tightened his arms around his father who smiled.

Kurenai held her husband's hand as soon as she noticed how fixated he was on the old videos being projected to the screen. Kakashi smiled sadly as he watched how his Sakumo ruffled the toddler's hair very much identical to his.

"You did great. I told you… I wouldn't let you get hurt, didn't I…" Sakumo said.

His words, _'I wouldn't let you get hurt…' _rang in Kakashi's ears.

'_But you did…' _He thought

He clenched his fists as his vision started to get blurry, tears threatening to fall from his eyes as old painful memories came back to him. Kakashi couldn't remember the last time he cried. It had seemed long ago. He had forgiven his father already, but he knew the pain had always been there. He went through such tough times.

He sighed as he looked at his wife and shrugged the painful thoughts away. No matter the circumstances that had passed, in the end he was still blessed after all.

The video skipped to pictures of Kakashi in the academy, up to his graduation where he was the most outstanding student, having been able to graduate and become a genin at a young age of five and be promoted to chunin at the age of six. Pictures with his old team flashed on the screen and finally pictures of him with his students were the last before the screen went black and white letters that spelled, _'Her story…' _ flashed to the screen.

A few videos of Kurenai's childhood were flashed to the screen. Videos with her first smile, first walk, first everything showed. She felt as nostalgic as Kakashi did as she watched her life being played on the screen.

Kakashi figured, Kurenai was pretty adorable as a child. He couldn't help but chuckle at those cute moments of her being played on the screen. His favorite, however was a video of a 4-year-old Kurenai singing on stage. She was wearing a pink kimono, her hair braided neatly. She stood up straight as she held a microphone in her hand as she sang a soft melody.

Kakashi remembered seeing the performance live, back when they were both in the academy. He couldn't help but smile upon remembering a vivid memory.

"That's for the annual Konohagakure Academy Talent show, right?" Kakashi asked, slightly teasing his lovely wife.

"Um… Yeah… It's pretty embarrassing." Kurenai replied, feeling her face heat up as she watched her four-year old self singing to Utada Hikaru's 'First Love.'

The few pictures that followed were pictures of her graduation, then pictures of her with her first student, Yakumo and the last were pictures of her with Kiba, Hinata and Shino before the screen went black, later on viewing the third part of the video… _Their story…_

Pictures of a new born Mirai with Kakashi and Kurenai were shown. Kurenai remembered very well how Kakashi took care of her during those times she needed someone to stay by her side. She remembered how he came real quickly to rush her to the hospital when she was about to give birth to Mirai and how he let her squeeze his hand during those long, tiring hours of labor. He was with her all the time that the nurses thought that he was Mirai's father.

Through their years of being together, she and Kakashi rarely took pictures. Kakashi hates being photographed which was one of the things that frustrates her, but in the video they had tons of pictures together, most of them were candid. She couldn't help but wonder how they got those photos, but she had a wild guess as she looked suspiciously at her and Kakashi's students.

* * *

><p>Despite how much of a hassle it was for Gai because of his condition of being on a wheel chair or walking on crutches after the war, he still eagerly agreed to be the host of the celebration. He was very lively all through-out especially when the bouquet and garter tossing was about to start.<p>

For most of the guests, especially the adults, the bouquet and garter tossing was the most awaited part of the celebration, since many have come to believe that whoever gets the bouquet and garter, gets married next, maybe just a few months after the newly –wedded couple. It was a pretty foolish thing to believe in for others, but many still participate for fun.

"You know what to do, Eternal Rival." Gai said, challenging the Sixth Hokage who laughed nervously as he stood next to Kurenai who sat on a Tiffany Chair. He hesitantly knelt in front of her. Kurenai blushed as she felt his hands gently touch her skin as he moved the slit of her Kimono dress, partly revealing flawless left leg, showing the red lacey garter wrapped around her thigh.

"No hands! That's the rule." Gai reminded with a smirk, making Kakashi gulp nervously.

"R-right… "He replied as he looked at Kurenai and then at the guests who cheered for the two of them, before his lips gently touched Kurenai's skin. His teeth lightly grazed her thigh as he pulled the lacey garter down with his mouth. Shivers ran down the Kurenai's spine at the sudden touch. She blushed furiously at how Kakashi was able to expertly take the little piece of clothing without using his hands. She couldn't imagine how he'd do in their honeymoon. Her face heated up at the sudden thought.

"Smooth move as expected from the Lord Sixth." Gai commented, giving the groom thumbs up.

As soon as the garter was taken off, the couple stood up for the game. The female and male guests were separated. Of course, the female guests stood behind Kurenai for the bouquet toss and the male guests stood behind Kakashi for the garter toss.

Everyone was excited and competitive for the simple game, for most couples, it was a test of love and for the ones who were still single, it was a test of fate.

'_I have to get the bouquet and I sure hope that some handsome, single guy would get the garter. This might be my chance of meeting 'the one'' _The fifth Mizukage thought, determined to win.

'_Sasuke and I will get married soon! Cha! I have to get this bouquet and Sasuke better get that garter!' _Inner Sakura was getting into action as well.

'_I'll not lose to Sakura this time, SaiIno forever!' _Ino thought, feeling very competitive as well.

'_It's just a game, but I guess, it won't hurt to have a little fun. I do hope that if I get the bouquet, Naruto-Kun gets the garter.' _Hinata thought nervously. She knew that she'd be really jealous if some girl gets the bouquet and Naruto gets the garter. She knew that in a way she'd have to put up a fight since her boyfriend has a chance at getting the garter and since that he's pretty competitive even if it was just a stupid game.

'_Jiraiya and I are too old for this. Besides he's too drunk to even stand up straight.' _Tsunade sulked, lacking interest in the game because of some circumstances.

'_This is such a drag…' _Shikamaru thought, having no interest at all, but since his girlfriend, Temari was pretty persistent, he was forced to join.

'_I have to get this stupid garter. This is for Hinata and me.-ttebayo!'_Naruto shouted inwardly, feeling the vibe as he waited for the Gai's signal.

'_If the times right, Yugao and I would get married. Winning a silly game wouldn't really dictate that right? Besides, I'm not even sure if she would get the bouquet. Oh well…' _Yamato deliberated in his head as he listened carefully to Gai's count down.

"3…2…1…Go!" Gai said and Kakashi and Kurenai tossed the garter and bouquet.

The guests all gasped on the couple that was able to succeed on the game.

"Wow… I wasn't even aiming for the win, but thanks…" Yugao laughed as she looked at the crowd behind the groom, trying to find out about the result from the other side, hoping that Yamato caught the garter.

"I don't believe in this stuff, but this might have been fate or just Sempai's doing…" Yamato said holding the garter in his hand.

"My doing? I merely tossed the piece of cloth, Tenzou…" Kakashi said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess we're too young to get married, after all, Hinata…" Naruto remarked as he took Hinata's hand assuring her that it was okay that they didn't win.

"Better luck next time, I guess?" Hinata said encouragingly.

"I can't believe it! My one chance of finding a husband and I blew it! Ugh! I need a drink." Mei complained feeling too worked up for the game.

"We're expecting a wedding sometime soon…" Kurenai told Yugao as she let her sit on the Tiffany Chair that she had just sat on.

"You go for it, Tenzou…" Kakashi said as he gave Yamato a pat on the back.

Yamato gave Yugao a nervous smile as he knelt before her. He took one moment to look at his girlfriend. Yugao looked very beautiful with her long, purple hair curled at the ends. Her lavender kimono looked beautiful on her as well.

He looked down as he slid the garter to her foot, slowly pushing it upwards, and slightly lifting her kimono up. Yugao blushed as she held on to the bouquet and she tried to calm herself down.

A lot of cheering was heard when Yamato was able to put the piece of cloth in place. He chuckled nervously as he looked up his girlfriend who smiled down at him.

* * *

><p>Right after the whole celebration, Kurenai changed into her red cocktail dress while Kakashi put on his black suit and red tie that matched Kurenai's dress. They prepared their luggage, and put it in the yacht that they'll be riding in to get to an island near Kirigakure, where they will be spending their honeymoon.<p>

Before the two got on board, they took a moment to leave their reminders while they're away on a 5-day vacation.

"Remember, no television until you get your homework done and lights out at 8:00, okay?" Kurenai reminded her daughter strictly. "And-

"Always listen to Hinata-neechan, Sakura-neechan, Ino-neechan and Tenten-neechan while you and Chichue are away. I will also practice my ninjutsu all the time. I know, Kaasan, I know…." Mirai finished, assuring her mother that she'll be a responsible little girl while she's away.

"Gai, Yugao, Yamato, I leave you in charge of this village while I'm gone. If something goes wrong, Naruto, send me any of your toads to deliver your message." Kakashi said, feeling a bit nervous about leaving the village, after all, it is his responsibility to take care of village and his people. He couldn't help but feel a bit worried about leaving the village without a kage for five days.

"We'll handle it, Kakashi! No worries!" Gai assured giving his friend a pat on the back.

Kakashi smiled, knowing that he can trust his comrades very well. He then turned to his now, stepdaughter and crouched to her height to give her some of his reminders as well.

"I trust that you'll be a good girl while we're gone, okay?" He said calmly as he smiled at her. The little girl nodded her head obediently in response.

"Do you want something when we get back?-A souvenir from the island, perhaps?" Kakashi asked and the girl thought hard before she answered,

"I want a baby brother when you guys come back!"Mirai answered with so much enthusiasm.

Kakashi and Kurenai's friends and students couldn't help but laugh at the sudden answer. The newly-wedded couple turned as red as tomatoes at the thought.

"Honey, having asking for a sibling isn't as easy as you think…" Kurenai tried to explain as Mirai looked at her with a clueless expression.

"I asked, Ino-neechan when I could have a baby brother she told me that I will have a one after you and Chichue come back from the honeymoon. So, I thought that maybe in the island you'll be going to, there is a store where you can baby brothers or sisters." Mirai answered innocently.

Ino couldn't help but laugh nervously after the child had just mentioned her and since Kurenai and Kakashi were looking at her suspiciously, giving her the "What have you told her?!" kind of look.

"Princess, we'll try but we can't promise you right away, okay?" Kakashi promised, before he gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek. "So… Besides a brother or a sister, what do you want, hmm?"

MIrai thought for a while again and couldn't come up with anything else.

"How about I get you some shells from the island, would you like that? The shells there can't be found anywhere else." Kakashi suggested as he winked at her.

"I guess, the shells would be okay…" Mirai agreed with a smile.

"We'll be home soon okay? I'll miss you." Kurenai said before she gave her daughter a kiss and a tight hug before she and her husband would leave for the trip. She turned to the four kunoichi before her and smiled as she handed them her lovely daughter.

"I trust Mirai to you, okay? Take care of her while we're gone." Kurenai reminded for the nth time, feeling hesitant to leave her child. Though she knew that the four girls can all be trusted, she still felt uncomfortable of not seeing her child for five days.

"We'll be okay, Sensei! Don't worry! We'll have lots of fun together!" Ino assured.

"Have a safe trip!" Hinata said.

"Have fun, you two!" Yugao shouted, waving as the couple went on aboard.

* * *

><p>The yacht finally went sailing and the two were left alone to have wine together and enjoy the beautiful and peaceful ambience. Soft music played as the two slowed dance in the night. Kurenai looked into her husband's onyx eyes. She wrapped her left arm around his neck while she brought her right hand up to his face, tracing the scar on his left eye with her finger as he wrapped his arms around her waist.<p>

"This is a bit too much, don't you think Kakashi?" Kurenai reminded, worrying that he'd spent too much on the cruise. She didn't really feel comfortable about Kakashi giving too much to her even if he afforded it after earning tons of cash from the missions he had taken way back and considering his status as the village's sixth hokage. She wants him to save something for himself.

"This? Don't worry about it Kurenai…" Kakashi assured her. "This is for you and me, besides as expensive as it looks, truth be told I didn't spend much on this, promise."

Kurenai looked at him suspiciously, curious about the answer.

"It's actually a gift from the Captain so you don't have to worry about the expense." Kakashi answered with a wink as he grinned childishly.

"Gift?" Kurenai asked, looking for clarification.

"You don't know? Captain Takahashi is a good friend of Team 7. We saved him on a mission, once. I originally asked to rent the yacht with a discount, but he insisted that we'd rent it for free as his wedding present to us." Kakashi clarified, making Kurenai understand.

"Oh… Well that's really nice of him…"Kurenai remarked with a smile before they both hushed for a while to cherish their moment together. It took a while before Kurenai spoke again, breaking the silence between them.

"Kakashi?"

"Yeah?" He asked, still keeping her in his arms.

"Thank you, for everything. It's just that, you've always been here for me. You make me happy. You loved Mirai like she was your own. You've given me so much and I don't know how I could ever measure up to-

She was cut off as soon as he brought a finger to her lips.

"You and Mirai make me happy. Finally, I'd have a family waiting for me at home. It's been a while since..."Kakashi's voice trailed off as memories of his losses filled his mind. He then cleared his throat and pulled her closer to his arms. "I love you, Kurenai. Don't you ever think otherwise... Don't ever worry about not giving enough because you've already given me so much."

Upon hearing his words, Kurenai sighed in content and rested her head on his chest, getting accustomed to the warmth that she felt from him as she stayed in his arms. She looked up to meet his gaze once more and mumbled, "I love you too, Kakashi…"

* * *

><p>After spending a few moments together, Kurenai and Kakashi decided to get some rest before they arrive at the island tomorrow morning. Kakashi took a shower first while Kurenai fixed their luggage. She opened hers to get the matching couple pajamas that she had just packed a while ago. The pajamas were a gift from Hinata and Naruto. It had a Hamtaro print on it and not only was it cute, it was comfortable as well. She settled the pajamas on the bed and took another look at her luggage which she fixed neatly. It was divided into 3 parts, night wears, outdoor clothes and undies and toiletries. The Nightwear portion of her luggage caught her attention pretty well.<p>

Her eyes widened in shock as soon as she checked out the set of _night wear_ inside her luggage. For as long as she could remember, she had placed a nice set of pajamas that were good for five nights. She couldn't remember placing such revealing clothing in there. She examined the set of _night wear _that had been placed inside her luggage they were all lacey and provocative. She couldn't imagine herself in them, not to mention that they seem to _hardly cover her parts.-_Scratch that. They don't cover anything at all. She blushed in embarrassment and later on turned pale in panic, realizing that she had nothing to wear at night for their honeymoon. The only decent night wear she had were the hamtaro pajamas which she planned to wear on their night at the yacht. Of course, she didn't plan to use them again for another night without having them washed. That would be really unhygienic and gross…

She wondered, _'who would do such a thing!?'_

Then a note was seen strapped to one of the lingeries.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kurenai, I know you'd probably be mad about this for now, but you'll be thanking me after Mirai's sibling comes to this world. Hehehe. Kakashi wouldn't be able to resist you in these. ;)<strong>_

_**Love lots, Anko**_

* * *

><p><strong>A.N This update took a while. Sorry for that. I've just started my classes for the 2<strong>**nd**** semester. **** I'll still try to update as soon as I can.**

**I hope you all liked this update. See you soon!**

**With love,  
>~Kei-chan<strong>


End file.
